


Making Up in the Bedroom

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [19]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Reconciliation Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After making up from their fight, Hope and Landon decide to make up in the bedroom as well.Set right after 2x11.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Making Up in the Bedroom

As he helped me off the library ground,he kissed me with a passion that I didn’t even know could exist. He grabbed me into a bridal style hold and walked down into my empty room.

As he opened my door, he kissed me softly and closed the door.  
He laid me down the bed and kissed me softly again, my head in his hands as he kissed me passionately. We broke apart so we could disrobe of each other’s clothes. I was naked and he looked at me in awe.

“Open your legs.” He whispered softly

“What?” I asked

“Just trust me.” he whispered back softly and I opened my legs.

His head dove between them, kissing and sucking on the slit that laid between as I whimpered and whined at the feeling of his tongue invading my pussy and then moving his tongue up to my clit as I moaned. God, there was a pressure building almost like water in a dam and I didn’t want him to stop.

He went on with his tongue movements around my clit and I could feel the dam break as my walls collapsed and I whined out his name as I came. He came out from between my legs.

“That was...incredible..” I moaned and noticed his firm erection.   
I wanted him inside me _so bad_ , bad enough to forget the risks involved. I reached over to my nightstand and rummaged though it until I found what I needed.

I pulled the tube of condoms out of my nightstand and set it on top of my nightstand. Landon opened it up and grabbed a circular package from the tube. He tore it open and rolled the condom down his shaft, pinching the tip.

After he was done putting the condom on, I looked at him in sweet anticipation. I knew how he felt inside me, how _damn good_ he felt.

“Make love to me...” I moaned and he thrusted himself inside me with a groan of his own.

His thrusts were soft and gentle at a steady, medium pace but that drove me wild as his cock flew in and out of me.   
Short, frenzied breaths from the both of us followed as we delighted in our bodies and the wonderful friction they created when they were together. I rolled my hips to met his thrusts with some of my own as we both moaned at how good it felt to be so _together_.

“Hope...I’m not...I’m...” he said as the thrusts picked up the pace and begun more erratic until he came inside the condom, inside me. He pulled himself out ,still hard, and I whined at the loss of him. He got off the bed to remove the used condom and dispose of it. He returned to my bed and I draped my naked body around his,as he took me into a soft, loving embrace.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to be brave or heroic or anything. Everyone who has been a hero to me has died. My mom, my dad, my uncle...I can’t bear to lose anyone else. More than anything,I can’t bear to lose you.” I whispered.

“Why don’t we be co-heroes?” he whispered back and I nodded. We dozed off together while holding each other.


End file.
